Japanese Best Boys Crew
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: nada mejor que cantar y bailar para expresar tus sentimientos a esa persona de la que estás enamorado...nuestros semes serán apuntados a la fuerza a un concurso de grupos,donde gracias a rika y a dos chicas más,conseguirán confesarse a sus amados YAOI!


- Ran: ohayouu! ^^ aquí llegamos con un nuevo fic!

- Ryuusei: biennn! baile baile baileee!

- Ran: emm … todavía no hemos empezado y ya estás así? ¬¬

- Ryuusei: siii … jejejejeejee ~~

- Ran: yukiko está de vacaciones … y nosotras aquí trabajandooo! No es justoo!

- Ryuusei: bueno, qué más da … se pierde lo bueno ¬¬ … jejejejejeee ~~

- Ran: basta de charla y … empecemos!vamos con el disclaimer! (apunta a ryuusei dándole paso)

- Ryuusei: siii!disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pero sabéis?he creado un ranking con los chicos más guapos -a mi gusto, claro ^^ - vedlo en yutube please!y dejen reviews! ^^ Nuestra cuenta es rancita93

- Ran: vaya disclaimer … ¬¬ en fin … let's start!

* * *

><p><strong>JAPANESE BEST BOYS CREW!<strong>

**1. Peliazul entrometida:**

Los chicos estaban entrenando (como siempre) cuando de improvisto apareció Rika, acompañada de su (ahora novio) Ichinose, para saludar a sus compañeros.

- Rika: holaaa, chicos! ^^

- Ichinose: qué tal?

- Endou: holaaaa! os apuntáis a entrenar? Mirad, estamos todos (apunta todo feliz al campo, donde se encontraban los chicos del inazuma japan más aphrodi, haruya y suzuno, además de atsuya - si, sigue vivo ^^) venga os animáis? (vuelve a mirarlos con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras los jugadores les lanzaban negativas desde el campo)

- Rika: (con una gotita en la sien) emm … lo dejamos para otro día vale?

- Endou: (decaído) vale … ¬¬

- Ichinose: cómo te ha ido endou?por qué no charlamos un rato y me cuentas?

- Endou: de acuerdo! Ehhh chicos! Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy!

- Todos: biennn! ^^

- Endou: pero mañana recuperaremos el tiempo perdido hoy!

- Todos: nooooo! TT TT

- Endou: bueno, a recoger todo!

Tras poner orden en el campo, guardar todos los balones que usaron, y asearse un poco en los vestuarios, los chicos se reunieron de nuevo en el campo. Por una parte, Endou, Goenji, Hiroto, Fudou, Haruya, Atsuya y Tsunami estaban hablando con Ichinose. Y por otro lado, Kazemaru, Shirou, Midorikawa, Kidou, Suzuno, Aphrodi y Tachimukai se ponían al día de los cotilleos de la vida de Rika …

- Shirou: y … cómo es que están saliendo ya?

- Kaze: es cierto … a Ichinose no se le veía muy por la labor …

- Suzuno: te ignoraba completamente … ¬¬

- Rika: oye!eso fue solo al principio … pero sabíamos que estábamos predestinados! ~O~ (postura teatral)

- Kidou: y cuándo empezasteis a salir en serio?

- Rika: en diciembre! ^^

- Mido: y dónde fue vuestra primera cita? Comísteis helados? De qué sabor? *¬*

- Tachi: emm … Mido-san … no creo que comieran helados en invierno U¬¬

- Mido: como si no se comieran helados en invierno! (a todos les caen gotitas de la cabeza)

- Rika: emmm … nuestra primera cita fue en el parque de atracciones de Osaka … y me besó ** (le brillan los ojos)

- Aphrodi: en serio?dónde dónde?cuenta cuenta!

- Rika: en la montaña rusa ^^

- Suzuno: en una montaña rusa? En serio? No se le ocurrió nada mejor? ¬¬

- Aphrodi: calla Suzu-chan! (el otro le mira con cara de asesino) pero si es muy romántico … ~~

- Kidou: es verdad … ya te gustaría a ti que te pasara eso con ya sabemos quién ¬¬ …

- Suzuno: por qué me atacáis así?os mataré si seguís! **

- Shirou: (ignorando la pelea) bueno, sigue contándonos, Rika ^^

- Rika: después de eso me llevó a ver un concurso de baile … que habían organizado en el parque …

- Mido: waaaa baile …

- Tachi: … y … cómo va eso?

- Rika: pues era de bandas musicales de chicos, interpretaban temas de grupos famosos … cantaban a la vez que bailaban … eran bastante buenos ^^

- Kaze: vaya, cuánto daría yo por …

- Mido: cuánto darías por qué?por ver a cabeza de melón bailando todo sexy?

- Kaze: (le recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y se sonroja) … oye!no le llames así!

- Suzuno: solo dijo la verdad … ¬¬ aunque no sólo él desearía eso (echa una mirada a todos los chicos, a los que les suben los colores)

- Aphrodi: piensa también por tu querido cabeza de tulipán, Suzu-chan … (le saca la lengua)

- Rika: (poniendo cara de que se le ocurre una idea brillante, se frota las manos maliciosamente) bueno chicos, tengo que ocuparme de asuntos importantes, así que me piroo! ^^ (se acerca al otro grupo de chicos y jala bruscamente del brazo a su novio) let's go, my darling! ^^

- Ichinose: adiós chicos!

…

Al día siguiente, reanudaron el entrenamiento interrumpido el día anterior, a pesar de que intentaron inventarse cualquier excusa para no ir, pero Endou les consiguió convencer de ir al campo. Sin embargo, ese día, para colmo de Endou y suerte para los demás, también fueron interrumpidos por la peliazul …

- Rika: ya estamos aquí de nuevooo! ^^ nos echasteis de menos?

- Endou: otra vez aquí?qué ocurre?

- Rika: tengo algo que comunicaros a todos (sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras saca un papel de un bolsillo del pantalón de Ichinose)

- Ichinose: ehh?cuándo me metiste eso ahí?

- Rika: secretitos míos … jijijijii (le guiña un ojo y lanza un beso al aire)

- Ichinose: (se sonroja) no sé ni para qué pregunto …

- Haruya: y qué es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir?

- Rika: ah si! Mirad!

- Atsuya: qué diablos es eso?

- Fudou: … baile? (le da un tic en el ojo)

- Endou: qué quieres decir con esto, Rika?

- Hiroto: eso es un concurso, verdad? (interesado, lee el folleto) a ver … concurso al mejor grupo japonés de chicos …

- Rika: exactooo! Os he apuntado!

- Kaze: ehh? A quién? *aunque ya adivino la respuesta … esta Rika … nunca cambiará*

- Rika: pues … a Endou, Goenji, Hiroto, Fudou, Haruya, Atsuya y Tsunami …

- Haruya: qué?cómo has podido hacer eso?

- Tsunami: vamos chicos!aprovechemos la oportunidad!será divertido … enrollaos! ^^

- Endou: pero … yo no sé bailar … TT TT

- Hiroto: ya aprenderás endou … no puede ser más duro que el fútbol, ya verás que lo consigues … ^^

- Atsuya: y por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? No puedes obligarnos! (le saca la lengua)

- Fudou: es cierto … le doy la razón al enano … (comiéndose un plátano)

- Rika: nunca pretendí obligaros, solo os convenceré … ^^

- Haruya: y cómo lo vas a hacer?

- Rika: venid aquí un momento … (se aleja del grupo de chicos llevándose consigo a los seleccionados para el concurso) … podéis sacar algo bueno de esto ^^

- Goenji: y … qué es eso tan bueno? (enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos)

- Rika: (sonríe) la atención de ciertos chicos (señala a los ukes) … nada mejor que cantar y bailar para conseguir llamar la atención del chico que te gusta … (mira a los chicos de su alrededor, que la miraban levemente ruborizados pero con brillo en sus ojos) … veo que ya empezáis a comprender lo que esto significa … tenéis la oportunidad de expresarles vuestros sentimientos! Y no hay mejor forma de hacerlo que en concurso de talento musical! Así que … os apuntáis, verdad? (todos asienten con la cabeza) perfecto! ^^ mañana empezaréis los ensayos con unas amigas mías especialistas en la materia del concurso okk? Así que estaos preparados … porque va a ser duro ~~ … pero bueno, como dicen, "para de novio presumir, hay que sufrir" noo? ^^ (todos la miran con una gotita en la sien) emm … bueno, no importa ^^ … me voy chicos, nos vemos para empezar mañana en la sala 4 del auditorio de shibuya okk? Chaooo! ^^

Y se da la vuelta dando saltitos, dejando a los chicos solos, algunos con caras de enfado …

- Fudou: (con una venita en la cabeza) peliazul entrometida … ¬¬

Todos asienten a la afirmación del de la moica y vuelven con los demás, temiendo lo que les harían hacer esas amigas de la chica y rogando a buda que no fueran como la delantera.

* * *

><p>Ryuusei: oh esto lo escribimos antes de acabar las vacaciones yukiko … ¬¬<p>

Ran: no importa … no pienso gastar mi tiempo en cambiar los comentarios de arriba ¬¬

Ryuusei: yo tampoco … bueno qué más da … ~~ qué?os ha gustado? *U*

Ran: eso eso!-^O^- eh eh pongamos preguntas!

- les gustó el fic?

- está muy corto?nos perdonarán si está muy corto?

- quiénes creen que serán las misteriosas amigas de rika? (-ryuusei: yo lo sé!yo lo sé! -ran: cállate bakka o mataré a hiro-chan! -ryuusei: kyaaaa mi hiro-chan!TT TT)

- creen que los semes sufrirán mucho?

- dejarán reviews?

Sin nada más que decir (creo) nos despedimos!

Sayouuu!^^


End file.
